theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 3) 8
Synopsis for "Reverse-Flash: Rebirth" The story begins with a very free Reverse-Flash. He has been set free by Captain Boomerang, and is out to destroy the future of The Flash (Barry Allen), and re-write his own. He is running through Central City, griping about his past, how every little detail about himself was decided by his parents in the 25th Century. He remembers when he was given a brother to enhance his social abilities, despite his academic excellence. He was picked on in school, and was tyrannted by his mother, who seemed to love Eobard's brother named Robern Thawne, much more than him. Eobard was told to take his Brother to a social gathering, but his anger got the best of him, and he lashed out at Robern, and he was deemed a disappointment by his father, and for many years he tried to master the art of "time." He wanted to re-write his life, wich he has now got the opportunity to accomplish. Eobard Thawne was an only child. In this alternate universe, he had plenty of time to do what he wanted, and one of those things was learning about the mythical Speed Force that gave Speedsters their powers. Eventally, Eobard became the ultimate authority on The Flash. Well, there was one person above him. He was Professor Drake, the only professor at The Flash Museum, and he wouldn't let Eobard become a worker at the museum, and once again, Eobard altered his history. Eobard Thawne was the ultimate authority on The Flash. He spent all his time trying to tap into the Speed Force, but he was unsuccessful. One day his parents were killed, but it still would not stray him from the path to his goal. Until one day, he fell in love, but even that he could not accomplish, once again, he was beaten to the punch. But just like his pursuit of the Speed Force, he continued trying, but, it untimely failed. Eobard Thawne never fell in love. One night, when he was standing in a field, a pod fell from the sky. When he touched it he received an electrical shock, then it opened, to reveal a red suit, the Flash's suit. He experimented on it, and a large explosion granted him super speed abilities, Eobard Thawne was the Flash of the 25th Century! No. It never happened that way. Eobard Thawne had a brother. Eobard Thawne was a second rate expert on the Flash. Eobard Thawne fell in love. Eobard Thawne was never the Flash. Eobard Thawne is Professor Zoom, the Reverse-Flash. And he is going to destroy Barry Allen's future, for what he's done to Thawne's. Appearing in "Reverse-Flash: Rebirth" Featured Characters *Professor Zoom Supporting Characters *Mr. Thawne (Only Appearance and Dies) *Mrs. Thawne (Only Appearance and Dies) *Robern Thawne (Only Appearance and Dies) *Professor Drake (Only Appearance) *Rose' (Only Appearance)' Villains *Professor Zoom Other Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen)' (Flashback Only)' Locations *Central City *25th Century Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Flash Facts: The Negative Speed Force" In Central City, Eobard Thawne is, once again, griping, watching his own past. Newton's third law states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. And that Isaac Newton only came up with that when The Flash saved him from the Reverse-Flash. He says that he goes back often to the moment, the only moment, when Barry hesitates. And before Eobard can get to Barry's beloved wife Iris, he snapped his neck. The narrator goes on to explain how the only reason Eobard exists is because Barry Allen exists. And without him, his entire existance would unravel. Without the Speed Force there can be no Negative Speed Force. For every action there has to be a reaction. Appearing in "Flash Facts: The Negative Speed Force" Featured Characters *Professor Zoom Supporting Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Fiona Webb Villains *Professor Zoom Other Characters *Iris West Allen *'Rose' *'Isaac Newton' Locations *Central City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Since it focuses on Professor Zoom, this issue is, a tie-in to The Brightest Day. And since it concerns Zoom's impending dastardly plan, it is, a Flashpoint tie-in. But it is not labelled as either. To true nerds, this information would be superfluous. To everyone else, it is overkill. *The second story mentions that, on the day Sir Isaac Newton coined the theorem, "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," he was attacked by The Reverse-Flash but saved by The Flash. It is also implied that this helped the theorem to crystallize. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=16031 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_3_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-reverse-flash-rebirth/37-252622/ The Flash (Vol 3) 08